snafurpfandomcom-20200213-history
Henry Blue
Name: '''Henry Blue (Little Boy Blue) '''Age: aprox. 15 Gender: Male Type: Supposedly Human Appearance: '''Henry has an overall tired and beaten look about him. His eyes have dark rings under them that would normally signify a severe lack of sleep, although in his case, no one really knows why he has them… seeing how he sleeps all the time. But aside from that, he’s a fairly skinny and tall person for his age, almost having no muscle definition whatsoever. His hair is pretty long, a sandy blonde color that could easily be confused as a light brown. The boy’s eyes almost seem detached from reality, constantly daydreaming and wondering about aimlessly. They’re dark blue in color, having no white showing around the edges, many people think that his odd eyes are the reason why people call him little boy blue. The boy always wears an interestingly designed leather jacket, something that he made himself when he was younger. It has an old timely feel to it, having large and noticeable stitching in many areas. The leather is a mixture of dark browns and greens, much like the normal attire of traditional yeomen. It sometimes can work as fairly good camouflage, depending on whether or not he’s in a forest like environment. '''Personality: '''Henry is a lazy person, there’s no doubt about that. He’s the kind of person who works hard at being lazy, someone who will go to great extents to avoid any kind of physical or mental labor. Normally he’s a very nice person to people, seeming to be grogy all the time and always shifting in and out of his own daydreams. He doesn’t let many things bother him, normally because he avoids any conflict with people and just goes with the flow. Henry is probably the perfect example of a laid back person, not really caring much about anything. The only time that he ever seems to have problems with other people is when he has just been waken up, often times throwing massive fits that can be very dangerous at times. Despite his normally laid back attitude towards things, he can often come off as being a very twitchy and nervous person, especially when he's around people he doesn't really know. '''Likes: '''Sleeping, Daydreaming, Watching the clouds, and not doing anything '''Dislikes: '''Working, Being woken up, and not being able to sleep '''Personal Ailments: Henry has a severe case of Narcolepsy, he has been known to fall asleep at seemingly random times, falling into a light sleep that is best left undisturbed. One of the reasons why it is advised that people leave him alone when he falls asleep, is because of his tantrum that he always throws after being waken up prematurely. Although the boy seems to not even realize that he’s doing it, as he is in some kind of trance when he is forcefully waken up, he begins to scream uncontrollably for several moments, and with his extremely powerful vocal capabilities, the screams can cause massive damage to the area surrounding him… Special Ablilities: Henry Blue has a unique power indeed, his lungs have a massive capacity to them and his vocal abilities seem supernatural in nature. What this means is, he’s able to create and focus a wide variety of powerful sounds and noises with ease. He carries around a small horn that allows him to focus his talents into a more concentrated area, sometimes making it powerful enough to inflict massive sound damage onto areas. His voice is so powerful, that he could easily create sound waves capable of crushing things with it’s mere force. With his massive lung capacity as well, he’s able to sustain these powerful notes for long periods of time, making himself quite the deadly instrument. History/Fairytale: Little boy blue, come blow your horn. The sheep's in the meadow, the cow's in the corn. Where's the boy who looks after the sheep? Under the haystack, fast asleep. Will you wake him? No, not I For if I do he's sure to cry. Henry was found completely abandoned at a very young age. He was found by a farmer in his wife alongside of a road one late evening. Nobody really knows where he came from, but it is said that he was a gift from the gods. Seeing how his eyes were of an oddly blue nature, and how he had just been abandoned on the side of the road, people saw him as being an oddity. But the farmer and his wife took good care of the child, raising him up into being a fine teenager. Early on they did find out about his strange ailment, and they quickly learned never to awaken the boy prematurely ever again. The boy became lazier and lazier as the years past, his ailment seeming to become even more powerful as the years began to fly by. His voice also became stronger, and the boy was now able to create much more powerful sounds than ever before. All of these things proved troublesome for the farmer’s small village, everyone knew of the boys powers and feared what might happen if it were to ever be unleashed again. The people began to distance themselves from the boy, being sure never to be around him incase he should ever happen to fall asleep at just the wrong time. It was a fear that plagued the entire village, and before long the inevitable happened. A barking dog was to blame, almost nothing could have been done to stop it. The boy was awakened and began his usual fit, although this time his lungs were much more powerful than before, and the results were devastating. Almost all of the villagers lost their hearing that day, the entire town being deafened by his loud screams. But that wasn’t the only thing that happened to the poor village, many houses and buildings crumbled beneath the terrible screeching. Unfortunately for Henry, he was unable to control himself, and like usual he was unable to remember what had happened. His loud screams could be heard throughout the lands, and it wasn’t long before the staff of Everafter found out about what he had done. ' ' RP Details: *'RP: Everafter: A Tale That Never Was' *'''Creator/Player: '''BG07 Category:Characters Category:Everafter Characters